Les Larmes De Branwyn
by LEVIATHAN A PERVERSMIND
Summary: Quand un professeur réuni deux ennemis. Que le cours est basé sur la potion. Que la potion du jour est censée être un puissant aphrodisiaque. Et que Harry Potter est bisexuel! Ajouter à ça, un Drago Malfoy intéressé et voila ce que ça peut donner ! ;)


_Les personnages utilisés dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, même si j'ai eu le toupet de revisiter leurs physiques ainsi que leurs personnalités au fur et à mesure que mes fictions gagnaient en longueur ;)_

_°0°_

_LES LARMES DE BRANWYN (clin d'œil à Laurell K Hamilton et son livre Merry Gentry - très bon livre soit dit en passant- et son idée des larmes de Branwyn!)_

**10 H 00** - 6ème année - cours facultatif de potion.

C'était le second cours de l'année du professeur Horace Slughorn, auquel Ron, Hermione évidemment et moi allions. Au premier de ces cours - sois la semaine dernière - j'y avais gagné une fiole de chance liquide grâce aux instructions écrites sur le livre de potion ayant préalablement appartenu au Prince de Sang Mêlé. Que j'avais trouvé miraculeusement dans une armoire suite à l'oubli de mon propre livre. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres et presque heureux que j'entrais dans la salle, un comble quand on connait mon aversion pour les potions. Même si, j'avais tout à fait conscience que cette dernière se dirigeait uniquement sur le professeur qui enseignait cette matière.

"-Bien, tout le monde est là! Bonjour à tous!

-Bonjour professeur Slughorn! (Tous en chœur ! et oui, à Poudlard on dit tous bonjour ! ^^)

-Merci, tout d'abord, aujourd'hui je vais vous demander de vous placez aux côtés d'une personne du même sexe que vous, seulement il faut que cette personne soit celle que vous appréciez le moins dans cette salle, il en va de votre ... dignité dirons-nous.

-Que [...]

-Il est clair que cette requête peut vous paraître étrange et surtout peu respectueuse voire même indiscrète mais faites ce que je vous demande et je vous expliquerais le pourquoi de cette disposition."

Bien que surpris nous fîmes tous ce qu'il nous avait demandé et ce fut donc par automatisme que je fis volteface vers Drago Malfoy qui lui avait déjà pris place à un bureau, son regard fixé sur moi accompagné d'une expression dégoûtée, doublée d'une répugnance bien marquée. N'oublions pas que le noble corps de ce blond plus petit que moi aux cheveux fixés ou plutôt plaqués sur le crâne par au minimum un pot de gel entier, ne permettait aucun effleurement avec sa royale peau à tout être n'étant pourvu d'un "sang pure" et de la notoriété qui va avec.

Quoi que ma peau était déjà souvent entrée en contact avec la sienne, lors de nos combats incessant et franchement ridicules. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, il me provoquait et je répondais, presque sans réfléchir, ou plutôt sans réfléchir du tout. Un automatisme né de plusieurs longues années d'animosité sans borne. Alors m'assoir à ses côtés était pour cet exercice, la chose la plus logique que j'ai jamais faite dans ma vie.

"-Bien, alors pour vous expliquer le pourquoi de la situation contre-productive de ce cours, il faut que je vous explique le thème que nous allons aborder lors des deux heures qui vont suivre! Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une potion qui aura l'aspect d'une huile d'un ambre limpide, fluide et cristallin. Cette huile reste l'une des potions les plus puissantes au monde bien qu'elle ne donne pas la mort, elle appartenait autrefois au secret des Sidhes, ancêtres puissants des elfes. Elle se nomme _les larmes de Branwyn_ et représente le plus puissant aphrodisiaque au monde jamais créé dans l'histoire de la magie! Elle avait pour faculté de transformer à son contact, un humain en amant Sidhe ou encore de faire naître un désir irrépressible chez une personne non consentante ...

-...

-Autrefois, cette huile servait aussi aux Sidhes pour torturer l'un des leurs, on en étalait sur le corps dans son intégralité, puis vous laissait enfermer six mois dans une pièce pieds et poings liés seul avec votre désir dévorant ... sans aucun moyen de l'assouvir. Autant dire que ceux qui l'on subit sont tous devenu fous et étant des immortelles les tentatives de suicide s'étaient toutes avérées inutiles ... Des questions?

-!

-Oui miss Granger?

-Comment allons-nous faire cette potion ? Les ingrédients s'avérant être très chers et plus que prisés, sans compter le fait que les Branwynh et les Fergus en plus d'être devenu ... heu, comment dire cela ... des espèces protégées, ils ne se laissent pas facilement approcher, vingt-deux potion pour un simple enseignement avec les quantités requises de larmes et de sueurs sont interdites!

-Merci, miss Granger, mais cette potion s'est adaptée au fil des âges, certains sorciers y ayant contribué. Les quantités seront réduites au minimum et le reste devra être remplacé par d'autres ingrédients comme du sang de dragon ou encore du venin d'acromentule que j'ai pu me procurer il y a peu. Bien sûr, cette variante n'est pas aussi puissante que la potion d'origine, mais les effets restent les plus probants et proches de ce qu'on recherche dans _les larmes de Branwyn_. La potion dans ses modifications se trouve dans vos livres à la page 77, les cinquante ingrédients a utilisé se trouvent eux sur vos tables, vous n'avez plus qu'à vous mettre au travail. Allez jeunes gens, il ne vous reste plus qu'une heure et quarante-cinq minutes pour y parvenir ... La récompense aujourd'hui est une fiole de révélation, elle permet à quiconque la boit d'avoir les réponses à ses questions sans que quiconque ne s'en souvienne, que ce soit de manière verbale ou physique. L'aura que vous procure cette potion vous permettra de connaitre le moindre ressenti ou la moindre pensée d'un individu, poser lui une question et il vous répondra sans la moindre équivoque ou once de mensonge.

-Oui professeur!

-Oh autre chose en cas de problème, la manipulation des ingrédients étant subtile et dangereuse je ne peux quitter la salle c'est le pourquoi de votre disposition, si vous entrer en contact avec la potion, votre voisin devra vous conduire à la salle de bain des préfets, vos haines mutuelles bien qu'a différent degrés chez certains et le fait que vous soyez du même sexe devrait nous permettre d'empêcher une quelconque orgie ... C'est pourquoi, les filles serons à gauche et les garçon à droite, en cas de problème vous sortirez du côté du mur, celui ou celle qui accompagnera devra s'arranger pour que son camarade sorte le plus vite possible sans se jeter sur une personne du sexe opposé, donc bloquer sa vue et le pousser vers l'extérieur s'il le faut! Bonne chance!"

Charmant! Pourquoi une potion pareille existait-elle déjà? Et puis quelle idée aussi! La faire ne devrait pas être trop compliqué avec les instructions du livre et si je parviens à rester calme malgré la présence de Barbie à mes côtés. Ne pas entrer en contact avec aussi, mais espérons que le fait de m'accompagner fou de désir aux bains rende Malfoy raisonnable, aussi bien pour lui que pour moi, merde! Pourquoi faut-il que ma bisexualité s'avère être un jour un quelconque putain de problème! Je ne lui avais toujours accordé qu'un côté pratique ... DEUX FOIS PLUS DE PLAISIR ...

**10h45** - Cours de potion facultatif - plus qu'une heure et quinze minutes - potion larme de Branwyn en cour.

Tout allait bien pour le moment et j'avais presque fini ma potion il ne me restait plus qu'à ajouter les quelques ingrédients indiqués à la main au bas de la page par l'ex possesseur du livre, deux feuilles achillée sternutatoire, trois gouttes de sève de saule cogneur et autres … Seulement mon voisin de table qui paraissait bouillir sur place face à sa potion jaune pisse, lançait des regard haineux à la mienne ... Comme prévu, j'avançais rapidement et bien, ma potion allait de nouveau être parfaite et j'aurais terminé le premier, ce qui me donnerait certainement des points en plus pour la coupe des maisons.

Je l'avais pourtant senti arriver le coup foireux. Je l'ai vu venir, mais je n'ai rien fait, c'était comme si je l'attendais, et Drago Malfoy, génie de la connerie, donna discrètement un coup dans mon chaudron qui bascula d'avant en arrière renversant la moitié de son contenu sur mon torse et mes jambes. Mon cou et mon front recevant quelques gouttes qui chaude et douce, comme des caresses, semblait s'accrocher à mon épiderme. Et moi je regardais ahurie mon voisin et ennemie qui lui semblait s'être rendu compte de son geste. J'étais étonnamment calme, pour le moment je me sentais bien, malgré une petite chaleur qui commençait à habiter mon cou, ma nuque et mon visage, je ne m'énervais pas encore. Mais mes lèvres en particulier semblaient chauffer plus vite que le reste ... et merde! Le regard aussi noir qu'il m'était possible de le rendre, je me retournais vers blondie, qui me regardait tétanisé alors que mes pupilles se dilataient à vue d'œil.

"-Monsieur Malfoy, cinquante points en moins pour serpentard, veuillez maintenant accompagner monsieur Potter aux bains sans tergiverser, la potion semble ne pas encore être au contact de sa peau!"

Et bien pour une situation critique ... il parlait beaucoup. Je m'apprêtais à bouger avec ou sans l'autre peroxydé mais fut arrêté dans mon mouvement quand mon pull se trouvant sous ma robe qui s'imprégnait de plus en plus de l'huile odorante, entra en contact avec la peau de mes abdos semblant vouloir s'y collé, mes yeux commençaient déjà à sauter de visage en visage et ma gorge, s'assécher ou chauffer peut être?

Bref, je n'étais plus très sûr de pouvoir parler correctement et au vu de certains corps, et mon moi junior lui, réagissait, certain de ses aptitudes, droit sous les trois couches de tissu épais, poussant contre la barrière serrée et douloureuse de mon jean moulant. Je m'empressais de sortir de la salle ne me rendant pas encore compte de Malfoy me hurlant de bouger et poussant de toutes ses forces dans mon dos. La porte de la salle s'approchait mais mon désir augmentait au point de m'en rendre malade, il fallait que quelqu'un me touche, ou l'inverse mais j'en avais besoin et c'était viscéral. Ca me prenait aux tripes, et j'aurais apprécié que les bras dans mon dos entre en contact avec ma peau plutôt que le tissu de ma robe. Alors que nous allions passer la porte, je fis volt face et tenta de collé mon torse brûlant contre le dos de Lavande, la petite amie de mon meilleure ami, mon besoin trop grand et mon envie insurmontable! Le besoin suintait par tous les pores de ma peau, alors que je perdais doucement mais surement la tête.

Seulement Malfoy enroula ses bras fins mais musclés autour de ma taille et me traîna dehors, fermant la porte tout en maintenant mon dos contre son torse, puis me traînant ainsi sur quelques mètres, atteignant l'entrée de la salle de bain réservé aux préfets. J'avais chaud et de savoir Malfoy pas loin n'aidait en rien. J'avais déjà plusieurs fois fantasmé sur lui tout en finissant frustré comme pas possible! Je ne comptais plus les nuits ou j'avais rêvé toucher, caresser, dessiner, effleurer, adorer ses courbes, son dos, sa mâchoire, son cou, ses cheveux … La haine que je lui portais n'empêchait en rien mon désir de s'accroitre, si haine il y avait encore. Je ne répondais plus autant à ses provocations, lui-même s'était calmé à ce jeu-là. Le frapper était comme une délivrance, mon corps emprisonnant le sien un fantasme.

Reprenant pieds avec la réalité, Blondie avait ôté ses bras de mon corps, me rendant beaucoup plus fébrile et sensible sur le coup, les endroits où ses membres était entré en contact avec ma personne semblaient prendre feu! Mon sexe poussait contre les parois de tissu l'emprisonnant et j'avais déjà l'impression d'être à bout. La douleur liée au besoin était sans nom, et d'avoir en face de moi mon fantasme personnel en chair et en os, n'était pas fait pour m'aider. J'ai donc suivi avec logique une démarche directe, tel le griffondor que je suis. Et lui fis donc face, dans un retour se voulant gracieux et sensuel, un sourire prédateur étirant mes lèvres tout comme la lueur au fond de mes prunelles jades qui devaient pour le coup viré à l'émeraude! Pour ensuite me rendre compte que ses bras à lui aussi étaient recouverts de potion …

Désormais hors de contrôle et sachant parfaitement que l'homme me faisant face ne serait plus le même dans les secondes qui allaient suivre, je tentais ma chance, le tirant à ma suite dans la salle de bain, fermant magiquement la porte avec ce qu'il me restait de lucidité pour ensuite plonger comme un assoiffé sur ses lèvres, doux pétales rose pâle, au goût de miel. Lui, acculé contre le mur et moi sur lui, rempart entre son corps et la sortie! Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais!

Mon torse, mon entre-jambe et mes jambes désormais totalement recouvert de la potion grâce au tissu qui désormais me moulait telle une seconde peau, je m'appuyais sur celui du blond haletant contre moi. Avachis contre le mur et semblant ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait mais appréciant, ça c'était sûr, une garantie même! Partis dans l'une de mes crises dominatrices sexuelles ... je fondis de nouveau sur ses lèvres, exigeant l'ouverture du passage qui me fut rapidement cédé, ma langue s'enroulant autour de la sienne, dans un ballet sensuelle et conquérant. Mon aine appuyée contre la sienne violemment alors que je lui avais écarté les jambes d'un petit coup de genoux, je grognais enfin mon plaisir, mon sexe gorgé subissant une pression telle, que j'aurais pu en jouir.

Lui arrachant d'un informulé son pantalon et son boxer, je ne pris même pas le temps de l'observer avant de me frotter allègrement contre son sexe maintenant aussi dur et long que le mien. Mon jean et mon boxer, suivirent le même chemin et enfin j'entrais en contact direct avec sa peau, sans barrière, juste lui et moi. Ses gémissements attisaient mon désir, alors qu'il se laissait totalement faire alangui contre le bois dur de la porte. Mes lèvres se refermèrent sur la peau de son cou alors que ma main droite allait rejoindre ses fesses pour un massage sensuel qui nous mènerait bien plus loin. J'enfonçais d'abord l'un de mes doigts alors que ma bouche descendait inexorablement vers son sexe, le mien hurlant pour plus de contact. Les robes étaient tombées depuis longtemps, ne restaient plus que nos chemises chiffonnées et ouvertes sur nos deux torses. Le sien ivoire et le mien mat, lui plus svelte, lui gémissant sous mes doigts.

Je suis passé de sa nuque à son sexe plutôt rapidement, toutes mes sensations étaient exacerbées par ma faim de sexe. J'avais envie de lui, depuis un sacré bout de temps déjà et là, je l'avais sous moi, soumit et quémandeur. Je perdais la raison, et enfonçais deux doigts de plus tout en resserrant un peu mes lèvres autour de son sexe chaud et dur, lourd sur ma langue. Déjà il perdait quelques gouttes de pré-sperme et son anus se refermait sur mes doigts de manière spasmodique. Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites à l'écoute des gémissements qui lui échappaient. Je l'ai pénétré à une vitesse hallucinante et sans aucune douceur, j'espérais ne pas l'avoir blessé, mais la potion réorientait mes pensées dans une direction beaucoup moins concernée. Et les sons qu'il poussait sans plus aucune pudeur, ne me rendait que plus chaud et violent dans l'acte. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée du temps que ça a duré, ni de combien de fois lui et moi avons bien pu jouir. Mais je savais que nous l'avions fait plusieurs fois, comme des animaux en rut … cette potion méritait sa légende.

Et déjà, je le touchais de nouveau, mais un autre besoin entrait dans l'équation, je voulais toujours autant le baiser, mais je voulais également le posséder, en douceur, le faire mien, sans agressivité, qu'il en redemande, qu'il accepte ma présence à l'intérieur de lui doucement, progressivement. Qu'il éprouve, le poids, la chaleur, la longueur de mon sexe en lui. Je voulais le marquer, pour qu'il n'appartienne plus qu'à moi. Alors je me suis mis à jouer avec ce muscle rugueux semblable au mien, l'attirant dans ma bouche, le repoussant dans la sienne, m'enroulant autour, le suçant par à-coups, contrôlant le baiser, dans une danse pour séduire, pour conquérir pour posséder et enfin garder! Je ne rêvais que d'une chose, pouvoir profiter d'un tel instant toute ma vie, que ça ne s'arrête jamais … que toujours il ne gémisse que dans mes bras, que pour toujours se soi moi qui l'emplisse de ma virilité.

Je ne voulais pour rien au monde qu'il oubli ce baiser. A bout de souffle je m'éloignais de cette bouche, douce et merveilleuse friandise pour la mienne, lui laissant à lui aussi l'occasion de respirer, puis sans mot ni de lui ni de moi, j'abaissai mon visage dans son cou. Mon nez sous son lobe, ma langue dans son cou, à l'écoute de sa respiration erratique, conscient de son buste qui se gonflait avec difficulté, des frissons qui hérissait ses poils ou encore des tremblements secouant son corps et son sexe. Je descendis ma langue, mes lèvres et quelques fois mes dents contre la longueur de son cou, le dessin de sa clavicule. Attrapant avec enthousiasme un téton entre mes lèvres brûlante, un gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres, ni grave ni aiguë, sourd et faisant trembler mon corps de part en part!

Changeant de téton, ma main prit le relais sur le premier, mes hanches appuyant juste assez pour attiser son désir sur les siennes, mon autre main sur son flanc, le maintenant dans notre position, ses jambes flageolantes sous les miennes ne lui aurait jamais permis de tenir debout, heureusement pour lui … nous avions glissé sur le sol depuis un sacré bout de temps maintenant. Tout en le caressant je nous fîmes passer d'une position assise à une allongée sur le sol tiède grâce aux vapeurs s'échappant de l'immense baignoire un peu plus loin. M'étaler de tout mon long sur l'adonis blond sous moi était un véritable délice, ma bouche de retour dans son cou, ma main sur sa verge, la massant en de doux et rapide va et viens ponctuer de caresses sur le gland ou d'un petit et léger cou d'ongle passé sur la veine battante qui apparaissait au travers de sa peau rigide, le faisant se contorsionné et gémir en parfaite harmonie avec mes caresses ! J'adorais ça et lui aussi.

Pas certains de garder patience plus longtemps je descendais mon visage sur son torse, ma main toujours sur son sexe, passa de nouveau sur ses tétons, me repaissant de son goût sucré mais musqué. Savourant le dessin de ses fins pectoraux, le marquage de ses abdos, le délicat de ses hanches, la douceur de son aine, pour contourner son sexe emprisonner dans ma paume en mouvement, soulever son bassin afin d'aller flatter ses bourses de ma langue, pour descendre encore plus bas. Je voulais le goûter, je voulais tout connaître, c'était devenu un besoin et je n'étais même plus sûr d'être victime de « la drogue liquide ». D'un geste un peu moins doux devant ce constat je positionnai son entrée face à mon visage, subjugué par la vue et abasourdi face à ce que j'allais faire ...

Doucement j'abaissai mon visage vers son petit trou, léchant à l'occasion l'un de ses globes de chaire, flattant l'autre de ma paume libre, pour enfin laisser ma langue entrée en contact avec son anus. Cette petite partie de peau en fait, car il n'était vraiment pas certain qu'un jour quiconque aille de nouveau s'aventurer là, je serais peut-être le seul et le fait de le pensé m'arracha un sourire doux et amer car il n'était pas certain en revanche que j'y re-goûte un jour. Je le dégustais donc comme le plus délicieux des mets, caressant l'orifice de mon muscle chaud et râpeux, entrant puis ressortant timidement pour [...]

"-HAaa!"

Ensuite m'enhardir face à ce gémissement impudique qui m'avait retourné l'estomac et attisé mon désir, les lèvres de nacres laissant échapper des gémissements que je n'aurais jamais un jours cru avoir la chance d'entendre!

"-Haaaaa han Po potter, plus s'il te plaît haaaaaaaa encore po poTTERR!

-Hummmm c'est bon n'est-ce pas?

-hnn oui ha han hum haaaaaaAAA!

-Comment tu te sens Dago?

-BIENHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Alors Drake?

-Encore haa han encore!

-Quoi? Encore quoi Malfoy?

-Dishann mon prénohaaaaaaaaa appel moi hummmm han DRAGO!

-Alors moi c'est Harry..."

Je me complaisais à lui donner du plaisir et à l'écouter l'exprimer, l'entendre et le voir, savoir que c'était moi qui le lui procurais, parvenait presque à occulter mes besoins à moi. Ce fut donc impatient mais prudent, que j'enfouis de nouveau en lui un doigt, ma langue jouant avec lui à l'intérieur de son corps, tâtant les parois, écartant son fourreau brûlant, le titillant par endroit. Pour en ajouter un autre puis un autre et enfin le dernier, mais je continuais de le préparer et attendais. Je le regardais, lui, son corps qui réagissait aux moindres de mes caresses, ses yeux d'un gris orageux empli d'un désir brut, sa bouche [...]

"-Prends MOI!

-Hu?

-PUTAIN HARRY PRENDS MOI j'en peux plus s'il te plait hanannnnnnnnnn, je haa te veux hummm en moi hn han haaaaa MAINTENANT!

-Tout ce que tu voudras Dray."

Et je pris possession de son corps, gémissant je ne sais trop quoi d'intelligible, l'embrassant dès que le besoin s'en faisait sentir, le caressant sans discontinuité, l'excitant par des mots ou des phrases que je n'aurais jamais cru un jour lui dire, changeant de position , recommençant et recommençant, mon corps le réclamant et le siens m'appelant ...

**15H00** - salle de bain des préfets -

Nous étions tous les deux dans l'immense baignoire, ayant jouit les deux dernière fois dans l'eau chaude, l'aphrodisiaque n'y étant plus pour rien, Drago sur moi, sa tête sur mon épaule à essayer de retrouver son souffle, moi le maintenant sur mes genoux haletant et légèrement stressé par ce qui allait suivre ...

"-Potter?"

J'aurais dû m'y attendre mais ça faisait tout de même mal ...

"-Potter?

-Hn?

-La potion n'y est pour rien les deux dernière fois n'est-ce pas?

-Hn.

-Je ne suis donc ...pas le seul te te merde, un Malfoy ne bégaie pas!

-Hahah!

-Ne ris pas ou plus jamais je ne te laisserais approcher mes fesses!

-!

-Quoi?

-Tu me laisserais reco ...recommencer, tu ... ça ne te déranges pas? Je veux dire moi ça fait longtemps que ... mais toi, les filles ... et tout ça ... tu me détestes et humMMMfffff!"

Il avait repris possession de mes lèvres, l'envahissant de sa langue, ma bouche étant ouverte ...

"-Crois-tu vraiment que je t'aurais laissé continuer une fois la potion n'ayant plus aucun effet?

-Hu?

-Mais par l'enfer pourquoi faut-il que j'aime un imbécile pareil!"

°0°

_C'est mon premier One Shot, écrit quand je devais avoir 15-16 ans ^^ _

J'y tiens beaucoup, dans la mesure ou il représente mon entrée dans le monde de l'écriture de fanfiction yaoi ^^

Alors soyez indulgents ^^ Et laisser des commentaires xD


End file.
